1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a liquid ejecting method.
2. Related Art
Liquid ejecting apparatuses having a transport unit for transporting a medium have been used. In such liquid ejecting apparatuses, the medium may be charged due to separating charges and the like in the transport unit transporting the medium. Thus, for example, JP-A-2013-107330 discloses a liquid ejecting apparatus (a recording apparatus) provided with an ionizer for neutralizing a charged medium.
In the liquid ejecting apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2013-107330 that is configured to neutralize a medium, however, it may be difficult to effectively neutralize the entire medium having a large width. Thus, charged liquid such as ink mist may be attached to an insufficiently neutralized portion on the medium, causing contamination of the portion. Further, providing a neutralizer having a length corresponding to the entire width of the wide medium in order to neutralize the medium may result in the apparatus having a complicated structure and an increase in the size and cost of the apparatus. Further, for example, due to charging of the medium to one of the positive polarity and the negative polarity by using the ionizer and the like, a support portion supporting the medium may be charged to the other polarity, and thereby the medium may become attached to the support portion by Coulomb force resulting in transport failure of the medium.
It is therefore required that liquid ejected from an ejecting portion be neutralized with a simple configuration, and transport failure of a medium due to the neutralization of the liquid be suppressed.